


such a strong word

by smolarmstrong



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, JUST GUYS BEIN DUDES, M/M, Polyamory, but it centers around George so yknow, its implied that they’re all just in a big poly happy hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolarmstrong/pseuds/smolarmstrong
Summary: George hates being in the Beatles.





	such a strong word

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love these boys and can’t stop writing them whoops
> 
> I wanted to get used to writing everyone so this is all I could think up, whoops
> 
> hope n’yall enjoy

George hates his band mates. Hate is a very strong word, he grew up knowing that you don’t use it lightly. But George Harrison knows with all his heart - he hates his mates.

He hates how Ringo can smile George’s fear away, or poke and prod his sides until he giggles up a frenzy. There isn’t a moment where George can be unhappy around Ringo, because it’s only giggles and cuddles and small kisses right on the tip of his nose. He hates that Ringo holds him close in the van when he’s having a nightmare, keeps him safe from whatever’s in his head.

George hates Paul, with his puppy dog eyes and his optimistic words. There isn’t a day that goes by that Paul isn’t looking out for George, checking and make sure he ate or got enough sleep or just how he’s feeling. George hates how Paul won’t let him wallow in home sickness, won’t let him mope and lay around for even a second. He hates how Paul keeps him up and active and happy.

George hates John the most, with all his stupid pet names - Geo, Georgie, Gordon - you name it, George has heard it. He hates how John leads him everywhere, shows him off as “the best guitar player of all time,” in his words. He hates that John likes him so much, let’s him write whatever comes to mind and actually listens. He hates how John’ll walk around, ruffling and mussing up his shaggy locks, topping off the crown of his head with a quick kiss (just to rub it in that he’s a few centimeters taller.)

He hates being in the Beatles, because he can’t have a dull moment. For years George went to bed hungry and sad and always wanting a little more in his life, and now he has everything. He has a goofball, a caregiver, and a protector, all lounging around, high off their socks and giggling like school girls on their queen beds that they shoved together.

George huffs out a laugh of smoke, choking a bit as the cloud reaches his throat.

“Y’rite Geo?” John speaks from his right. “Sound like a trout outta water.”

“Ya need anythin’ luv? I could snag somethin’ from the tap, if Rings would move his arse,” Paul speaks in his angelic voice, wiggling to George’s left, trying to move himself out from under Ringo’s weight, as he’s draped over the other boys, smiling up a storm with his eyes closed up to the ceiling, looking at absolutely nothing.

“Oi, watch it Macca, gonna knock my brain loose,” Ringo giggles out, voice thick and high and happy. “George s’fine, just chokin’ up on his ego.”

“Aye, that’s Lennon’s job,” George mumbles, getting a rumble of laughter from the other boys.

George feels his mouth split from happiness, eyes foggy and only seeing love seeping through the air. He feels John’s warmth as he starfishes in a stretch, Paul’s head lounging on his shoulder, and Ringo’s rumbling laughter right across his abdomen.

George hates his band mates because they love him too much. They love each other too much. He loves them to much. It’s kind of sickly, but George can only feel his heart burst ten times it’s normal size. 


End file.
